tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21) ist eine frei erfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21/Leo. Die Serie hatte ihre thumb|600px|SerienlogoPremiere am 2. August 2014. Handlung Bei der Handlung werden viele Elemente aus der 2012er Animationsserie verwendet. Allerdings werden auch einige Elemente aus anderen Medien und/oder Spielen verwendet. In dieser Serie seht ihr viele neue Abenteuer der vier Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael. Ihr seht neue Mutanten, alte Freunde und neue Feinde.thumb|309px|Serien Daten: Charaktere *''Leonar'''do: '"Leo" ist der älteste der vier Tutles und daher auch der Anführer des Teams. Er trägt ein blaues Bandana und kämpft mit zwei Katana. Vom Charakter her ist Leonardo sehr diszipliniert, zuverlässig und sehr freundlich. Leo ist außerdem ein riesen Science-Fiction-Fan was seine Brüder des öfteren ziemlich auf die Nerven geht. Im laufe der Serie verliebt er sich in Karai. *'Donatello:' "Donnie" ist der schlaue Kopf der Turltes. Er ist dafür bekannt alle möglichen Gadgets für seine Team zu bauen. Er trägt ein violettes Bandana und kämpft mit einem Bo Kampfstock der an einer seite ein ausfahrbare Klinge besitzt (Naginata). Vom Charakter her ist Donatello sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit April O'Neil, ist er in sie verliebt. *'Michelangelo:' "Mikey" ist der jüngste und kindischste der vier Turtles. Er ist dafür bekannt allen möglichen Unsinn anzustellen. Er trägt ein orangenes Bandana und kämpft mit zwei Nunchakus die er auch als Kusarigama-Kette verwenden kann. Vom Charakter her ist Michelangelo wie oben schon beschrieben sehr kindisch und neugierig. *'Raphael: '"Raph" ist ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf und der Turtle mit dem größten Temperament. Er trägt ein rotes Bandana und kämpft mit zwei Sais. Vom Charakter her ist Raphael sehr leicht reizbar, im allgemeinen ziemlich aggtressiv und er ist dafür bekannt meistens einen Streit mit Leonardo an zu fangen, da Raph es ablehnt Befehle von seinem Bruder entgegen zu nehmen. *'Splinter: '''Er ist ein großer Ninjutsu-Meister und der Adoptivvater der Turtles. Er brachte ihnen schon von klein an Ninjutsu bei. Sein größter Erzfeind ist Oroku Saki der auch bekannt ist als Shredder. Splinter hat ein Kind mit dem Namen Miwa, besser bekannt als Karai. *'April O'Neil: April ist eine Teenagerin und die beste Freundin der Turtles. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ist Donatello in sie verliebt. *'Kirby O'Neil: '''Kirby ist der Vater von April und ein Freund der Turtles. *'Casey Jones: Casey ist ein Junge der auf die gleiche Schule geht wie April. Er ist ebenfalls ein Freunthumb|285px|The Turtles are back!d der Turtles. Allerdings sind er und Donatello nicht gerade die besten Freunde. *'Shredder:' Shredder oder auch Oroku Saki ist der Erzfeind von Splinter und ein Ninjutsu-Meister. Er ist der Anführer des Foot-Clans. Shredder entführte Splinters Tochter und erzog sie in dem Glauben das Splinter ihre Mutter getötet habe und er vernichtet werden müsste. *'Karai/Miwa: '''Sie ist die Adoptivtochter des Shredder und die wahre Tochter von Splinter. Im laufe der Serie wird sie in einen Schlagenmutanten mutiert. *'Chris Bradford/Rahzar:' Rahzar ist ein werwolfartiger Mutant und ein Scherge des Shredders. *'Xever/Fishface: Fishface ist ein Fischmutant und ebenfalls ein Scherge des Shredders. *'Baxter Stockman/Baxter Fly: '''Baxter ist ein afroamerikanischer Mann der ein äußerst guter Mechaniker und Erfinder ist. Er ist ein Feind der Turtles, da diese immer wieder seine Pläne vereiteln. Im laufe der Serie arbeitet er immer wieder für den Shredder, der ihn auch einmal in einen Fliegenmutanten mutierte. *'Schreckenssoldaten: Schreckenssoldaten sind Roboter die von den Kraang für den Shredder gebaut wurden. Sie sind äußerst schnell und können sich für einige Zeit unsichtbar machen. *'Schreckensläufer:' Der Schreckensläufer ist ein großer vierbeiniger Roboter der seine Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versätzt. Er ist mit vielen Waffensystemen ausgestattet und ist ein Bestandteil der Schreckensarmee benau wie die Schreckenssoldaten. *'Schreckensspinnendroiden:' Diese kleinen Roboter greifen immer in Gruppen an. Bewaffnet sind sie mit Klingen an ihren Beinen. Sie sind Bestandteil der Schreckensarmee. *'Manser:' Manser sind Roboter mit menschlichen Körperbau, allerdings besitzten sie den Kopf eines Mousers. Sie greifen thumb|288px|Der Kampf hat erst begonnen!wie die Mouser immer in Gruppen an. Bewaffnet sind sie mit Krallen an ihren Händen und mit ihrem Eisengebiss. *'Mouser:' Mouser sind kleine Roboter die immer in Gruppen angreifen. Sie sind bewaffnet mit ihrem Eisengebiss und wurden , genau wie die Manser, von Baxter Stockman erbaut. *'Cerberus Mouser:' Der Cerberus Mouser ist ein großer zweibeiniger Roboter der drei Mouserköpfe besitzt. Er ist mir Laser bewaffnet und wurde ebenfalls von Baxter Stockman erbaut. *'Kraang:' Die Kraang sind eine außerirdische Spezies die die Erde mutieren wollen damit sie auf ihr leben können. Sie zählen zu den ERzfeinden der Turtles. *'Kraang Prime:' Sie ist die Königin der Kraang. *'Kraang Forschungsleiter: '''Dieser Kraang leitet das Biowaffenprojekt der Kraang. *'Kraang-Zombie:' Diese Kraang sind Zombies die durch die Biologische Waffe I71A erschaffen wurden. *'Kraang Pilot:' Die Kraang Piloten sind wie der Name schon sagt die Piloten sämtlicher Fahrzeuge der Kraang. Der Unterschied zu den normalen Kraangdroiden ist das sie ein Lebenserhaltungssystem auf der Brust haben mit zwei Schleuchen an beiden Seiten die zu ihrem Hinterkopf führt. *'Kraang Juggernaut: Die Kraang Juggernauts sind auch als schwer gepanzerte Kraang bekannt. Sie sind sehr stark gepanzerte Kraangdroiden. Ihre Panzerung besteht aus einer komplett Rüstung aus einem nicht bekannten Element. Bewaffnet sind die Kraang Juggernauts mit einer Laser-Gatling. *'''Kraang Jagdkommando: Diese Spezialeinheit der Kraang ist dem Kraang Offizier direkt unterstellt. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den normalen Kraangdroiden ist das sie schwarz befärbt sind bis auf einige Stellen die in dem typischen Rosa der Kraang gehalten sind. Diese Kraangdroiden sind weitaus schneller und tödlicher als die normalen Kraangdroiden. Sie sind bewaffnet mit einem normalen Kraang Blaster sowie Klingen die sie an ihren Handgelenken ausfahren können. Es sind nur zwei Einheiten des Kraang Jagtkommandos bekannt. Eine Einheit ist dem Kraang Offizier unterstellt und die andere Kraang Prime. *'Pulverizer/Mutagen Man:' Er ist ein schleimiger Mutant der Anfangs ein Freund der Turtles war und nun ein Feind dieser ist. *'Newtralizer': Er ist ein molchartiges Lebewesen das ein Feind der Turltes sowie der Kraang ist. *'Slash:' Er ist ebenfalls ein mutierter Turlte und ein Feind der Turtles. Vor seiner Mutation war er die Hausschildkröte von Raphael und unter dem Namen Spike bekannt. *'Spider Bytz:' Er ist ein Spinnenmutant und ein Feinde der Turtles.thumb|288px|Die Turtles von Nickelodeon sind nun in einer neuen Serie zu sehen! *'Spyroach:' Er ist eine mutierte Kakerlacke und ein Feind der Turtles. *'Rattenkönig:' Er ist ein Mann der Ratten kontollieren kann und ist ein Feind der Turtles. *'Snakeweed:' Er ist ein Pflanzenmutant und ein Feind der Turltes. *'Sir Stonehead:' Er ist eine zum Leben erweckte Steinstatue und ein Feind der Turtles. *'Creep:' Er ist ein modriger Mutant der einst der Onkel von April war bis er von den Kraang mutiert wurde. Er lebt in den Wäldern außerhalb der Stadt. *'Xenomorphs: '''Xenomorphs sind Aliens die aus einer fremden Dimension stammen. Sie sind Feinde der Kraang und der Turtles. April.png|April O'Neil Baxter_Stockman_CGI.png|Baxter Stockman Donatello.jpeg|Donatello Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo Casey.jpg|Casey Jones Creep.Socke21.jpg|Creep Fishface_bio_pu.jpg|Fishface Karai.jpg|Karai/Miwa Kirby.jpg|Kirby O'Neil Kraang prime.jpeg|Kraang Prime Kraang.JPG|Kraang Manser.JPG|Manser Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo Mouser.jpeg|Mouser Mutagen Man.jpg|Mutagen Man Newtralizer.jpeg|Newtralizer Rahzar_pu1.png|Rahzar Raphael.png|Raphael Rat king.png|Rattenkönig Schreckensläufer.JPG|Schreckensläufer Schreckensspinnendroiden.JPG|Schreckensspinnendroiden Shredder.jpeg|Shredder Slash.png|Slash Snakeweed_12.jpg|Snakeweed Spider Bytez.jpeg|Spider Bytez Splinter.png|Splinter Spy Roach.png|Spy Roach terror trooper.jpg|Schreckenssoldaten xenomorph_by_glaiceana-d4zdzka.jpg|Xenomorph 1000px-Cmouser.jpg|Cerberus Mouser 250px-TMNT_2012_Season_2_Finale_Kraang.jpg|Kraang Offizier 284px-Footbots.png|Foot-Bots Staffeln (Seasons) Diese Serie ist wie die meisten Serien in Staffeln unterteilt. Jede dieser Staffeln besteht aus 21 Episoden. Bis jetzt wurde eine Staffel produziert, bald startet die Zweite. Wie viele Staffeln produziert werden sollen ist noch nicht bekannt aber eine dritte Staffel wurde bereits in Erwägung gezogen. Episoden Trailer Seit dem 19. August 2014 wurde die Serie so modifiziert das bevor eine neue Episode erscheint ein Serien Trailer erstellt wird und auf die Wiki-Seite "TeamBumeraang Turtles" hochgeladen wird. Diese Trailer zeigen den Usern einen kurzen Einblick was sie in der neuen Episode erwartet. Episoden Specials Natürlich gibt es zu bestimmten Anlässen spezial Episoden die den Inhalt der Episode an den jeweiligen Anlass anlegt. '''Bekannte Specials:'thumb|294px|Weihnachtsspecial *4rer Turtles Marathon *Weihnachtsspecial *Osterspecial *Halloweenspecial Episoden Ausstrahlung Unsere Serie besitzt keine fixen Ausstrahlungstermine. In der Ferienzeit werden logischerweise mehr Episoden produziert als in Schulzeiten. Da während der Schulzeit sich unsere Autoren mehr auf ihre schulischen Leistungen konzentrieren müssen. Sobald eine Staffel fertig produziert wurde gibt es eine Serienpaus'''e von '''3-4 Wochen. Während dieser Zeit werden keine neuen Episoden ausgestrahlt. Der durchschnittliche Ausstrahlungsplan unserer Serie: Schulzeit: :: 1 Episode pro Woche. Ferienzeit: :: 2-3 Episode pro Woche :: (In der Ferienzeit kann die Anzahl neuer Episoden stark variieren, je nachdem wie viel Zeit unsere Autoren haben.) Produktions Unterstützungthumb|288px Diese Serie wird durch die Organisation "BlasTech Episoden Studios" unterstützt. Theme Song Der Titel Song unserer Serie ist der genau gleiche Theme Song wie der der 2012er Animationsserie. (ACHTUNG: Dieser Titelsong wurde nicht von uns geschrieben, daher besitzen wir auch keinerlei Rechte daran) 'Text:' Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! Schau dir hier den Theme Song an Einreich Möglichkeiten Usere Serie bietet den Usern die Möglichkeit Ideen und Wünsche für neue Episoden zu äußern. Diese werden von unseren Autorethumb|316pxn berücksichtigt und eventuell in die folgenden Episoden aufgenommen. Wir erteilen keine Absolution das alle Ideen und Wünsche in die Serie aufgenommen werden! Episoden Season 1: :: Episode 1: Portal Showdown :: Episode 2: Manser Attack :: Episode 3: Cyber Kuro Kabuto :: Episode 4: Revenge of the Newtralizer :: Episode 5: The Kraang strike back (Part 1) :: Episode 6: The Kraang strike back (Part 2) :: Episode 7: Attack of the Mutant Team :: Episode 8: Project 42 :: Episode 9: Bioweapons Project I71A :: Episode 10: '''Terror Unit :: '''Episode 11: Mutagen Man de-iced :: Episode 12: The Legend of the Templars :: Episode 13: '''Out of the Shadows :: '''Episode 14: Within the Woods :: Episode 15: A Secret in Danger :: Episode 16: '''Terror Walker rewired :: '''Episode 17: Attack from another Dimension :: Episode 18: Turtle Hunting :: Episode 19: Icetime :: Episode 20: The Kraang Invasion (Part 1) :: Episode 21: The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) Season 2: :: Episode 1: Buried Friends :: Episode 2: A Turtle is down! :: Episode 3: Shredder's Army :: Episode 4: It's not over! :: Episode 5: '''The Secret of the Woods :: '''Episode 6: Dark Depths :: Episode 7: Virus Alert :: Episode 8: TBA :: Episode 9: TBA :: Episode 10: TBA :: Episode 11: TBA :: Episode 12 TBA :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: TBA :: Episode 21: TBA Trivia *Anders als bei der originalen 2012 Animationsserie bestehen hier die Staffeln nicht aus 26 sonders aus nur 21 Episoden. *Das Logo der Serie ist eine veränderte Variante des Logos des Spiels "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Out of the Shadows" Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite